


Ivypool doesn't like flowers.

by Northflower



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But seriously it's just tooth-rotting fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, PTSD?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Fernsong finds out that Ivypool has come to dislike flowers and decides to take it upon himself to fix this.





	Ivypool doesn't like flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not entirely realistic but then again, Warriors never is. Enjoy!

Fernsong was padding through the forest, enjoying the newleaf sunlight. It was still quite chilly and some parts of the woods still had some snow, but it was quickly melting away as the cold weather was giving way to upcoming greenleaf. He had a small, yellow flower jangling from his jaws; it had almost been a shame to rip it off the ground but there were numerous others beside it just waiting to bloom. The tawny tom had been keeping his eyes open every time he went out to hunt for days now and today, he had finally spotted a bright little blossom. 

Fernsong could smell Ivypool upwind from him, so he crouched down and started to creep across the undergrowth. She was near, probably just behind the thick thorn bush in front of him... Fernsong cringed at the thought of having to go near it. His thick fur did a good job protecting him from the cold but it also got stuck easily. But suddenly his mate's scent disappeared. Fernsong blinked in confusion. Had she run so far away that she couldn't be smelled? Or-

"Gotcha!" Ivypool yowled as she jumped at the startled Fernsong, kicking him to the side so hard that he stumbled. While he was trying to not fall into the thorn bush, Ivypool dove right under him, pushing him so suddenly and strongly that he fell backwards instead and found himself on the forest floor, Ivypool's paw pressed against his throat. She wasn't putting on enough pressure to choke him, just enough for it to seem slightly threatening. Her eyes were narrowed and teeth bared, and anyone else would be afraid for their life seeing that. But Fernsong knew Ivypool wouldn't hurt him, and chuckled the flower still clamped between his jaws. Ivypool flashed a small smile which was an accomplishment in itself before letting him get up and shake his pelt.

"Thought you could creep up on me?" Ivypool meowed smugly. Her Dark Forest training might have been a horrifying experience for the she-cat, but nevertheless, it had made her one of Thunderclan's best fighters.  
"I'm going to succeed one day," Fernsong replied.  
"And hedgehogs will fly," the white-and-gray tabby purred before her eyes finally landed on the flower. Fernsong noticed and flashed a toothy smile.  
"It's the first flower of newleaf! I thought I'd pick it up for you," he spoke delightfully, dropping the flower at Ivypools feet. To his surprise, she backed away. Fernsong looked up at her mate but her expression was unreadable.  
"Thanks... but maybe you should leave picking flowers to the medicine cats," Ivypool sighed before turning away to leave, clearly feeling awkward about the situation.

Fernsong's face fell.  
"But doesn't it remind you of the coming of greenleaf? There'll be a lot of prey soon, the sun will shine, it's the time of happiness for all the Clans!"  
Ivypool didn't respond but didn't pad away either. Fernsong found this very odd; she seemed upset. Anxious about what he might have done to cause this, he stepped to her side so that he could see her face. Ivypool glanced at his puzzled and worried expression before sighing, pausing and then starting to speak:  
"I don't particularly like flowers. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known-"  
"But why?" Fernsong asked. He had never met anyone who didn't like flowers. Ivypool was a bit grumpy, sure, but this was uncharacteristic for her. Ivypool wouldn't talk for a moment and Fernsong didn't push it; she would speak when she was ready. Finally, she continued:  
"Remember when I told you about the first time I met-" she paused again, swallowing- "Hawkfrost?" 

Fernsong nodded and looked at her with curious eyes. She didn't like talking about Hawkfrost, having trusted him to help her only to find out that he was actually just using her to get revenge on the Clans. Fernsong hadn't been born when all of this happened, and while Ivypool would openly talk about Dark Forest, she seemed to avoid the subject of Hawkfrost. Fernsong had asked about him once or twice but Ivypool had seemed so anxious that he had stopped mentioning him. 

"Well, when Hawkfrost first lured me in, it was on a field of beautiful flowers. It's probably dumb but I just... don't like flowers anymore after that" Ivypool finished. Fernsong felt horrible for bringing this up, and even more horrible about the fact that Ivypool could never find enjoyment in seeing all those beautiful flowers that greenleaf would bring. 

"I'm so sorry..." he started, but Ivypool cut him off by swatting her tail on his mouth.  
"Don't be." 

They walked back to the camp accompanied by an awkward silence, Ivypool insisting on carrying all the prey. Fernsong knew that she did that so that she wouldn't have to talk anymore. 

He had to fix this.

\--------------------------------------------

Fernsong jumped over a large log, stumbling just a little while Ivypool followed him with an agile leap. It was warm now, almost too much so for Fernsong's thick fur, but Ivypool seemed to be happy. The tabby tom wondered if she was cold all the time during leafbare. She wasn't exactly the one to complain about her discomfort, so Fernsong had had to learn to read her emotions from the way she walked, meowed, and looked.

"So where is this great hunting place you were talking about?" Ivypool yawned. They were now out of the lake territories. Fernsong knew that she knew this, and felt bad lying to her, but the prey was so rich now that wasting a little bit hunting time would be worth this. He couldn't smell the place they were heading to yet; he couldn't help but wonder if Ivypool could.

But it was easy to tell at which point she noticed; her neutral expression changed to one of discomfort. Fernsong hated seeing her like that but assured himself that it would all be worth it. Soon, he could smell it too; the smell of countless different flowers. They were almost there. Ivypool's whiskers were twitching.

Soon, the trees ended so suddenly that Fernsong had to close his eyes for a moment as the sun shone into them. Ivypool blinked several times beside him before her eyes widened in shock. Before them lay a huge field of flowers. Fernsong could hear bees buzzing around, going from flower to flower, and several butterflies were there too. The smell was incredibly strong now and tickled his nose. He felt Ivypool shift beside him as if she was considering whether or not she should turn back and run for her life. Fernsong blocked her way. 

"Ivypool, I know that you're scared of flowers, but you don't have to fear them anymore! Hawkfrost is gone forever now, and I want you to be able to enjoy greenleaf to its fullest!" he meowed with unexpected confidence. Ivypool looked almost irritated before her expression melted a little bit. Fernsong took this as a chance to push her into the flowers. She was clearly not expecting that, falling into the flowers as her lithe body didn't really need that much force to fall. She got up, shaking with a look of deep disgust. Fernsong hopped into the flowers beside her before frolicking around, scaring away a bunch of butterflies. Ivypool looked at him, still in disgust, clearly refusing to step any further into the field.

Fernsong pouted before getting an idea.  
"Just wait there!" he exclaimed before jumping off. He had the perfect plan.

A while later he returned to Ivypool who had stayed still, although he looked like she might just vomit from having to be around all of these flowers. She noticed that Fernsong was coming and seemed relieved as if thinking that they could finally leave. But Fernsong had more plans in his mind. He plopped beside his mate and placed a flower crown on her head. It was a bit too big for her small head and slid right onto her shoulders. Ivypool was too startled to move. Fernsong felt like his heart was about to explode.

"You look so cute!" he purred, finally waking Ivypool from her trance. She leaped at Fernsong, knocking him off his feet.  
"You can't say anything about that, you ALWAYS look cute!" she growled playfully. Fernsong got up and chuckled, booping her on the nose and then running off before she could catch him. Looking behind, he could see that Ivypool was following him, catching up quickly as it was easier for her to move in the flowers. He had no chance of getting away but tried anyways, looking straight ahead and running for his life.

As he reached the edge of the field, surprised of not having been caught yet, he noticed that Ivypool wasn't even following him anymore. For a moment he thought that she had just gone back to the camp after all, but then Ivypool jumped up from nearby; the flowers must have been covering her scent AND her body. She placed a small flower crown on Fernsong's head, who had to take a moment to process what had just happened before he started laughing uncontrollably, Ivypool joining in with her rare, beautiful laughter.


End file.
